thehouseofanubisfandomcom-20200213-history
Jerome Clarke
About Jerome Clarke "The J in Jerome must stand for joker. From what I see, everyone at Anubis House should be on guard when Jerome is up to something, because he loves to stir up trouble. While this may not make him a great buddy to have, his trickiness could come in handy when it comes time to sneak around the Anubis House. But it could also spell betrayal for his unsuspecting schoolmates. Watch out Anubis housemates." When we hear in english version "House of Anubis" Jerome has got french accent and we can say that he is french men. ''-Nickelodeon: House of Anubis'' Jerome is best friends with Alfie. He can be described as rude, a prankster, and a bully, until you get to know him better. His parents "left him to rot" at Anubis House, which is probably why he acts the way he does. Sometimes, he may seem like he is on your side, but he isn't. Nina made him a member of the Sibuna Club, but he betrayed them by working with Rufus. It also seems like he may have had a crush on Mara, and is jealous of Mick. He is currently in the Sibuna Club. In the second season Jerome and Mara become closer, since Mara and his sister Poppy are looking for Poppy and Jerome's dad. John Clarke, who they found out was in jail. Jerome later visits his father in jail with Mara, Mara incourages him to visit his father after he angers him. Later Mara, Poppy, and Jerome are supposed to go to John's hearing but Jerome is kidnapped by Rufus Zeno. Mara is mad and so is Poppy, later when Sibuna saves him, he goes to the party. Poppy shows Jerome that John is out and Jerome and Mara kiss. In season three they should be dating. Quotes House of Reservations/House of Heavy *"Oh! Cruelty, thy name is Amber!" 'She's the ice queen! The icy queen of ice! Relationships Nina Martin Nina and Jerome don't really interact much until the end of the series. When Jerome joins the Sibuna Club, the two seem to get a little closer. Fabian Rutter Jerome makes fun of Fabian and plays pranks on him, so Fabian doesn't like him at all. When Jerome threatens Nina, Fabian glares at him the entire time. Once he joins the Sibuna club, they become better friends. Patricia Williamson Jerome and Alfie help Patricia "contact" Joy's ghost, and he always makes fun of her. The two seem very close. He also helps her with Nina's fake "initiation". Jerome (and Alfie) calls Patricia "Trixie", and when he asks Nina where Patricia is, he gets upset when she says "She's visiting her boyfriend." It is possible that they start dating since they are the only two left not dating anyone. Amber Millington After Jerome quits helping Mara run for school rep, he helps Amber. Amber gets excited, but it may be because she is jealous of Mara, and this is a way to get back at her. Alfie Lewis Aflie is Jerome's best friend. Jerome gives him "tips" about how he should get Amber's attention, and Alfie does not realize that Jerome uses him. They are also roommates, and play pranks on all of the students of Anubis House. Alfie was the one that mentioned the Sibuna Club to Jerome, and gave him the pieces of anhk drawings. Mara Jaffray Jerome has blackmailed Mara after figuring out how she cheated on a French test for Mick. He made her do all of his chores and homework. But after Mara runs for school rep, the two seem to get very close, and Jerome opens up to her. He has a big crush on her and is jealous of her and Mick. He helps her try and become the school rep, but ends up stopping because of his jealosy. In the second season, Mara helps Jerome and his sister Poppy get there father out of jail. After that he kisses her and they should be dating in season three. Mick Campbell Mick and Jerome don't interact much either, but seem like pretty decent friends. Jerome is jealous of him for going out with Mara, though. Jerome lied to Mick and said that Amber went on a date with Alfie. Joy Mercer There is pretty much no footage of the two together, but is seems as though they were friends at one point. However in series 3 it is confirmed on the season finale that the two end up dating. Rufus Zeno Near the end of the season Jerome picks up Patricia's phone and gets Rufus's phone number. Feeling suspicious, he calls him and meets him by a bridge. Jerome gives him some information on what the Sibuna Club was doing. He later gives Rufus some drawings of the Ankh Pieces that Alfie drew. Rufus then threatens to kill him if he doesn't bring him the Elixir of Life or a Ankh Piece. Jerome takes a piece from Alfie and says he's borrowing it, but he shows it to Rufus and he takes it. Then, Jerome and the Sibuna Club make a plan to get it back. They end up getting the Ankh Pieces and the elixir after almost loosing them, but Rufus gets away before he was caught. Near the end of the second season Rufus kidnaps Jerome and takes him to the same old factory uilding in the woods that he hid Patricia in. Rufus wants to use Jerome to get the mask of Anubis, Jerome knows nothing about it, he is rescued by Alfie, and stays to watch Nina put the mask. Clark, Jerome Clark, Jerome Clerk, Jerome Clark, Jerome Clark, Jerome Clark, Jerome Clark, Jerome